


The beginning

by The_Infinant_One



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens before "Not Enough Time" this is a stand alone piece but pretty much how Oliver meets Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> MI thought about just writing this little Drabble after having a discussion on psychics. Enjoy!  
> (Not fully edited)

Oliver was hunting down a mediocre gang in Starling City when he ran into a small box store thinking that was the entry to their layer. He only discovered a lean, angular featured woman dressed black looking at him skeptically from behind a table filled with random things. She was Asian with long straight black hair with the ends cut in a straight horizontal line. Her face was defined with the right amount of makeup and her dark eyes almost glowed from the dim light room.

"So you're the Green Arrow?" She arched her carefully plucked eyebrows unimpressed and her full red lips thinned as she frowned. 

  
"Is Charles Warren here?" Oliver asked in his vigilante voice.

"I'll tell you what you want to know only if I get something in return." She stood up and crossed her arms.

"What."

"I want to read your future."

"No."

"Then I guess you won't get answers." She smirked at him tracing her fingers across the table.

Oliver drew back his arrow aiming it at her threateningly. "I can get my answers other ways."

She laughed at him tilting her head back and touching her stomach laughing mocking him. "Arrow, do you really think I'm scared of your little threats?"

Without a word Oliver let the arrow fly but before it hit her, it hovered in the air an inch away from her shoulder. She gracefully picked it up, examined it by touching the point, and looked at him with a gleam in her eye.

"That would have hurt. Did you really think that you would hit me? Me, a woman who isn't scared of the Arrow, not have some ability? Now _sit_!" She slammed the arrow tip onto the table indicating where he should sit.

Oliver, amazed, sat down hiding his feelings and looked at her stone cold.

  
"You're a metahuman?"

"I don't know what that means but I do have abilities. I got them about nine months ago when I lived in Central City; I think it had something to do with the particle accelerator."

  
They were both seated- Oliver ready to jump and fight at the first sign of danger, and the woman leaned back in her throne like chair sideways relaxed with one leg over the arm and the other dangling over the seat. 

"How did you find out about your powers?"

"I could tell what my boyfriend, friends, and family were thinking. I tried ignoring it until I could hear everyone on the streets thoughts. So, I decided to tune into this gift I acquired. That's when I moved here, started my life as a psychic." She stopped playing with the arrow and looked straight at him. Her dark eyes a little unnerving.

"You're one of the good ones." Oliver replied blatantly.

"Excuse me?"

"There are others like you. People who have powers, but they aren't all nice or civil as you."

"Ah yes I've heard. Something about a weather wizard, a blur of lighting once in a while, crime going up in that city? Damn I'm glad I got out of there while I could."

"Why did you move here?"

"I have the other gift, where I can see into the future. That's why I'm a psychic; one who can actually give people real fortunes. How did I find this out? I touched my boyfriend's hand one day and saw he was cheating on me and we broke up. I was in denial but a month later, that very scene played out live. Then following soon after I could levitate things." She changed the subject quickly. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. Now hold out your palm. I promise to tell you the truth about your future."

Oliver was hesitant. She could be lying.

"Listen, I'm not lying here."

"Get out of my head." Oliver warmed.

"Honey, I'm not in your head, it's all in your body language." She sassed back at him.

Oliver growled but held his hand out anyways.

She held it and examined it for a while.

"Let's see... I see love in the future-"

"Stop joking around." Oliver interrupted dryly. He loved nobody and nobody loved him. He had friends but that's the full extent. He was incapable of love.

"Shh! You'll break my concentration." She hummed some more. " I see a tall man, brown hair- looks good in red. He has a nice smile. You are laughing at him. He seems young and innocent but his eyes--- gorgeous eyes I might add- are full of sorrow. You'll meet him soon and oh..." Her smile turned into a frown as she furrowed her brow before looking up at him with sad eyes. She must have realized she was looking sad and worried so she quickly smiled at him.

"What?" Oliver was genuinely curious now. She was probably pulling his strings and it would never happen. Who would fall in love with him. Especially a man.

"You're gonna be a lucky guy."

"Why did you frown?"

"Some things shouldn't be told or else time would have to fix itself."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think would have happened if you never stepped on that boat, Oliver Queen?"

Oliver stumbled back more angry that she, a complete stranger who he didn't trust, knew his identity. His first instinct was to kill her, but she didn't seem to be a threat.

"How would you know? You read my mind!"

"It doesn't take a psychic to know. Just someone who pays attention. Oliver Queen goes missing and suddenly returns and then the vigilante turns up. People start dying and with a ton of research, they were all somehow connected to your father. It's totally you."

"Don't share my identity with anyone. Or next time I'll find another way to kill you." He threatened.

"Don't worry, I'm not the type to sell people out." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I can tell you this, his name starts with a B." She winked at him. "Good luck!"

"You're forgetting something."

"Oh yeah, Charles and his gang's hideout is---"

  
\--------  
Three months later

Oliver was at a crime scene when a tall man- lanky, yet adorable at the same time, ran into him upon entering. Before he fell Oliver grabbed him by his biceps steadying the other. He took in the details of the man but noted specifically the brown, soft looking hair, pale and flawless skin, and the energetic feeling he felt when he touched the other's skin.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just- This is my first time- here in Starling City- I work for the CCPD?" The poor man stumbled over his own words looking everywhere but Oliver's eyes.

"It's fine." Oliver secretly mused at the bashfulness. "My name is Oliver."

The man smiled- no, grinned back With an award winning smile. " Yeah I know I heard A lot about you and my sister is obsessed with you."

The man's eyes widened like he wasn't supposed to say that. His eyes, Oliver decided, were probably some  
Of the most gorgeous eyes he's seen on a man.  
"Anyways, my name is Barry." Barry held his hand out to shake it.

"Ba--" Oliver forced a smile and halted mid sentence, frozen in place remembering the psychics words three months ago. His forced smile became natural as he relaxed himself and shook Barry's hand.

"Barry." Oliver echoed. "I think we're going to get to know each other very well."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I'm thinking about making more short stories. Yay or nay?


End file.
